


Run

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [47]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, see, that’s the thing. It’s a witch,” Stiles says, like this is something everyone should know, like what he’s about to say is common knowledge. “It would use you for your skills, then probably eat you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

“So,” says Danny. “Werewolves exist, there’s a whole bunch of them in town, and not only that, but witches exist and one is after me because of…” Danny trails off with a decidedly angry shrug of his shoulders and a glare directed firmly at Stiles.

“Because it wanted to use your hacking skills,” Stiles finishes. “But we’re not about to let it.”

“Really? What does it want me to hack? I kind of doubt it’s worth dying over.”

“No, see, that’s the thing. It’s a witch,” Stiles says, like this is something everyone should know, like what he’s about to say is common knowledge. “It would use you for your skills, then probably eat you.”

“Oh,” Danny says. A look of understanding crosses his face that, if they weren’t currently running for their lives from a three hundred year old crazy woman, would probably be funny.

“Yeah.”

In the distance behind them, they can hear the witch cackling, actually cackling.

“Hurry up!” Danny shouts. He grabs Stiles’ hand and drags him forward, leading him on.


End file.
